The project aims to develop an integrated tracking and imaging probe for MR-enhanced endoscopy. MRI has many advantages over the traditional optical and ultrasound endoscopy, such as excellent soft tissue contrast and temperature-sensitive imaging. The use of Robin Medical's proprietary realtime tracking technology with local imaging will enable high-resolution MR imaging near the tip of the endoscope and is expected to improve the yield of various endoscopic interventions, for example gastrointestinal endoscopy, by replacing open surgery with image-guided, minimally-invasive interventions. The specific aims of Phase I are: 1) to design and manufacture an integrated tracking and imaging probe (TIP) and to develop the electrical circuitry needed to match and tune the imaging coils to standard MR scanners; and 2) to evaluate the performance of TIP imaging during interactive scanning (slaved to the tracking sensor), The TIP will be realized as a flexible printed circuit board and will be produced in collaboration with an established Robin Medical subcontractor. The electrical circuitry design will be based on theoretical and experimental RF circuit design concepts. A custom calibration phantom will be manufactured to enable direct comparison of images obtained with TIP imaging to standard MR imaging with surface and body coils.